


我偏爱和医生谈点别的什么

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 3





	我偏爱和医生谈点别的什么

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

刘基贤是他当天最后一位病人。

“哥，这个月第几次了？”

他从病历薄中抬眼，一只手揉着酸胀的太阳穴，密密麻麻的字让他感到头晕。

刘基贤在对面笑得尴尬。

“歌手嘛，你知道的。” 他不好意思地摸了摸嗓子，像在摸一个死结，“就靠这个吃饭，没办法。”

任昌均叹了口气。照往常一样开了营养液，夹着处方笺在空中挥了挥。

刘基贤伸手过来拿，被他两指一弯避开了。

“说真的，我这个月不想再见到哥了。”

他故意省略了一些限定词，“在医院”“不舒服”以及”我会生气”之类的，不过刘基贤听懂了。

起身刚刚扭动门把，任昌均又叫住了他。

“缴完费直接过来吧，” 指关节抬了抬金丝框眼镜，医生作着意味不明的掩饰，“输液室人太多了，没位置。”

他的眼睛望着电脑，视线方向却朝着开了半道门的人。

刘基贤笑了，像只温顺的狐狸。他说好。

在忽明忽暗的白炽灯光之中，任昌均脸不自觉地红了一下。

-

等刘基贤的时候，任昌均上楼跟主任请了一周假。

五十多岁的主任掉发严重，头顶像是依稀的草丛里藏着一颗光溜溜的鸡蛋。

老男人两指夹着申请书，熟练地如同夹着烟，满脸皱褶地笑着发问，哟小任，平日看你跟头牛似的，怎么终于肯休息了？

站在门边的年轻医生挠了挠头，回话说，家里有事。

他也实在不知道该如何定义刘基贤。

-

回诊室的路上恰好碰到搭班的护士姐姐，她和自己同一个方向，端着的盘子上盛满了各色药水瓶。任昌均坚持接了过来，冲她笑得礼貌而生疏，“我来就好了，挺晚了，姐姐早点下班吧。”

女孩感激地道了谢，任昌均看着她粉色的身影雀跃地迅速消失在走廊拐角。

身旁输液室的门还开着，他转头瞥了一眼，里面空无一人，睫毛扑闪了好几下，医生伸手轻轻地将门掩上。

-

刘基贤已经睡着了，半个身子缩在宽大的卫衣里，帽子盖过头顶，发间还藏着细碎的金色闪片。定型胶到这个点已经失去效力，朝上梳的刘海凌乱地散下来，像是终于卸载了最后一道沉重的防备。

他瘦了好多，疲倦堆满在皱起的眉心，低垂的眼睑快要承载不起一整个冬天的重量。

思来想去，任昌均觉得最合适的前缀应该还是“喜欢了十年的”，那个人。

他喜欢了十年的刘基贤。

轻手轻脚地锁了门，把盘子放在床头，他走过去拍了拍那人的肩。

“被子盖上再睡啊。”

床上的人揉着眼睛，睫毛变成一片雾气弥漫的森林。

“抱歉，实在太困了。”

他开口时嗓子很哑，像断线的大提琴，任昌均突然感到耳膜一阵刺痛。

“经纪人呢？”

“我说今晚就在你这儿休息，让他先回去了。”

任昌均应许似地哦了一声，低下头在刘基贤的手背上找血管。前几次输液的淤肿才刚有消减的趋势，他来回抚摸着突起的青色纹路，就好似那里涌动着一条银河。

刘基贤大概是觉得痒，不自觉地想往后缩，被任昌均紧紧地攥住了。

他的手不算纤长，但是很好握，指甲盖小小的，上面的月牙更小，仿佛是出没在不知名星球的白日。

任昌均把他的手翻过来覆过去，合上又打开，一根根扣紧，指间不留一点空隙，掌心的纹路交错，犹如被对折的北斗七星，隐示过去现在未来复杂纠缠的合集。

刘基贤噗嗤笑了出来，说医生你假公济私啊。

任昌均仰头看他，眼底一片明亮。

-

他们在一起的时间比经纪人知道的还要早一些。而任昌均喜欢他的起点比刘基贤知道的还要早一些。

至少不是刘基贤口中的日久生情。

当他穿着皮夹克拿着立麦，在大一的校园祭上带着把整个世界踩在脚下的笑容高唱时，任昌均就迈不开脚步了。抬头看大屏幕上的人，轻松拖完高音后挑衅似地勾起嘴角，他天生属于舞台。抱着书本站在喧嚣拥挤的角落里，任昌均感到有阵气流，穿越来往的行人，从他们的肩膀和发丝间掠过，悄无声息地卷走了自己心脏的一角。

后来任昌均认真地想了想，觉得没有什么感情是毫无征兆的。

“如果一个人告诉我，他喜欢我不需要理由，我会说，去你的吧。”做小组作业的时候，任昌均没头没脑地来了这么一句。

他们的课题是心跳知觉任务和内感受的关系研究。

“他？”刘基贤从电脑后面探出半个脑袋，一双眼充满疑惑。

“……‘她’也可以。”

任昌均低下头，笔直的视线被自己硬掰成无数个极度狭窄的锐角，七拐八拐的，直到快转到痉挛的眼球以颤抖发出抗议，他才勉强定点在左手边的黑色圆珠笔上。

刘基贤告诉他，那时候他就知道了。

任昌均只是摇摇手指，说还不够早。

还要更早一些。

早到梧桐树叶的边缘才微微泛黄，气温还没来得及骤降，呼吸尚不能转换成空中的白气，茫茫雾霭里看不清初雪什么时候来临。早到一个对视一句对话都还没发生，时间的齿轮卡过直线，分针才刚要开始朝着同一个方向追赶时针，相遇与相知之间似乎依然遥不可及。

-

点滴输完一瓶，任昌均起身去加药，窗户布满水汽，他开了一条窗缝，才发现外面在下雪。

冷风倒灌进来，刘基贤也醒了，温差让他脸颊发热。任昌均把被角掖紧了一些，问他想不想去看日出。

刘基贤说好。他好像从没有说过不字。

即使这意味着要在凌晨跳上火车，坐几个小时去到陆地最东边。虽然那里能最先被日光照耀，还能看到一同发光的海水、沙滩和乔木。但凛冽的风也会从四面八方刮过来，咸湿的盐粒偷偷钻进脖子里，让人忍不住狂打喷嚏。

就像是毕业那年，看着自己脱掉衣服冲进冰冷的海里，一边跑一边喊着“哥我喜欢你”，他也没有说过不字。瞳孔里的夕阳渗出来，打湿了他朦胧的眼底，任昌均没看见，他的呼吸凝结成飘向自己的雪花。

晃晃悠悠的旧式火车上，时间和空间的移动都异常缓慢，犹如卡了帧的电影镜头，下一个情节迟迟不来。刘基贤往窗户上呵了口气，抓着他的手画了一个没有开口的圈。

任昌均看着裹着围巾只露出笑眼的人，终于还是没忍住，吻了吻他的眉间。

他说我请了假，我就想好好看看你。

刘基贤诧异地看向他。

看你唱歌也好，看你睡觉也好，都可以。我只是……我很久很久都没有认真见到哥了。每次来哥都不舒服，不是戴着口罩就是戴着帽子。我什么都看不清。虽然常常见面，但我还是，很想你。

说最后三个字的时候，任昌均别过了视线，低头看沾满泥水的鞋尖。

刘基贤还是没有说不字。他咳嗽了一声，从口袋里掏出回程的车票，把它们撕成了一小条一小条，放进了矿泉水瓶里。

沿着海蔓延的铁轨像首永远都唱不完的深夜民谣。他们在火车上看了日出。初升的火球没有轮廓也没有边缘，像打翻的朱砂颜料，混合天空陆地与海洋成一幅绚烂的油彩画。

在任昌均的认知里，刘基贤不说拒绝就是最缱绻的回应。

END


End file.
